Battle Royale: Blood, and Lies
by Soul-14
Summary: 50 Students find that they are in the Battle Royale program and fight each other to the death. Who will come out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Fifty students line up in front of the school very early in the morning waiting for their bus. Like usual some are falling asleep falling asleep. Others are standing in excitement. Some are just standing there think it's too early for this.

"Oh my god why does this trip have to be so early?" asked Katrina. Katrina is a tall African american. She is very skinny but she is well like and is very kind to everyone.

"I don't know. It's kinda annoying. But at least we can get out of Mr. Dale's chemistry class." Natalie says. Natalie is a short blonde girl with long hair. She is known for being smart but also for being on the lazy side.

"Yeah. I always want to fall asleep during his class." Katrina says.

Katrina and Natalie keep their conversation going. Soon a tall bald guy that is a little on the heavy side walks up to the students.

"Hello." says the strange guy.

"Hey Mr. Bradbury." Katrina says.

Mr. Bradbury nodded at Katrina. Then he faces all the other students.

"Ok. I know you guys are excited on going on this trip. Soon the bus will be here." Mr. Bradbury says. As soon as he says that a big white coach bus with a red bird on it pulls up.

"Never mind lets get on the bus." Mr. Bradbury says.

Everyone gets on the bus. Then Mr. Bradbury checks attendance. Then the bus takes off.

Everyone starts to talk even more. Three boys in a group talk about sports and chicks.

"I'm telling you. The football championship would have been ours if it wasn't for Cole." Gabe says. Gabe is a popular kid that is tall and has short brown hair and green eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Baseball is better. Especially if your playing for Molly's attention." Josh says. Josh is a shorter guy but is more muscular than Gabe. He has short red hair.

"Nah. Kelly is hot. She is also great in bed too." Preston says. Preston is a jock that is really tall and muscular. He has short blonde hair and is the main basketball star.

"I disagree." Josh says.

Their conversation goes on. But a couple rows behind them is a short Asian girl with long dark brown hair and black glasses on. She has her hair tied back and is readying, Looking for Alaska. With her headphones in.

"Andrea." A girl behind her nudges at her. Andrea takes out her headphones and looks at the other girl.

"Hey Clair." Andrea says.

Clair is a medium height girl that has short black hair that only goes down to her shoulders. She is kinda skinny but has a little meat on her bones. She looks over at Andrea opens her mouth.

"I can't wait to see where this trip goes. My guess is that it's at Cedar Point." Clair says.

"Me too. That would be fun." Andrea agrees.

"Yeah. Maybe you could get a date with Preston." Clair says.

"No. Never. I'm not a girl who gives on first dates." Andrea says.

Clair and Andrea bust up laughing so hard that they start to cry. When they calm down they start to chatter about random stuff like books and music.

Soon after a couple hours on the bus. Everyone calms down. But one by one all of them start to fall asleep. Clair soon realizes that everyone is falling asleep and she looks over at Andrea. Andrea fell asleep with her headphones in her ears and her book on her lap.

"What's going on?" Clair thinks. And before she knows. She has fallen asleep.

Soon Everyone wakes up in a weird but new classroom. They all look up and see a strange man and guards with guns all around the area. One student feels their neck and feels a collar on it.

"What the hell is going on?" One student shouts.

"What happened?" Another shouts.

"I wanna go home!" A female student shouts.

"I'm suing someone." says a different student.

"I feel like a dog." A student shouts.

The guy gets up and looks at the students. "It's going to be ok. You guys are ok. The collars are for protection." The guy says.

"How does that work?" A student asks.

"Well. First of all hello! My name is Mr. Finch. I'm the main guy in this program. This program is called Battle Royale. It's where a class of students from a random school gets pick. You guys are on a deserted island so there is no way to escape. Here. I'll bring up a map." Mr. Finch says. Then he brings up a map on a projector. It shows a map of the island and it shows that there are ships surrounding the island.

"So if we try to swim away, the ships will shot and kill us?" asks a student.

"Yup. And the collars are in case if that doesn't work we just blow you up." Mr. Finch says.

"What!" A girl shouts.

"That isn't safe!" Another shouts.

"Your fucking crazy!" a guy shouts.

"Alright. Lets get going. You guys will be given maps to show where you are at. I will also give out forbidden areas to make it more interesting. If you are in the forbidden area we blow you up with your collars. I will give out times and what area every six hours. I will also announce who died every six hours too. Oh. And by the way, if you try to take off your collar it blows up. Now. Lets get you your day packs." Mr. Finch says.

A couple of guards leave and bring in a cart full of packs. Some look empty and some look a little too small for the items in them.

"In the day pack you will be given food, water, a weapon, and a map. Use these to your best abilities. Now. I will name off the list of you guys. When your name is called you go up and get a day pack. Then you leave the school. We have guards so if you try to hide in the school you will get shot. Also, the school is also a forbidden zone the whole time. So lets get going." Mr. Finch says.

Everyone looks in shock.

"I refuse to kill someone." a student says.

"Oh good. If you don't and no one kills in a 24 hour period. Then all your collars go off and you all die." Mr. Finch says.

Everyone looks at each other in fear. They all can't believe this. It's just not possible to them.

"Oh yeah. Before I begin the winner gets showered in riches and gets to live. I hope that's worth it to you guys." Mr. Finch says.

"Fuck off." Preston says. Mr. Finch ignores and continues on.

"Alright. Lets start with the ladies. Female Student No. 1. Sylvia." Mr. Finch says.

A short stocky girl with blonde hair with pink highlights gets up and takes a bag. She looks like she is about to cry and as soon as she gets her bag she starts to cry and takes off.

"Next up is Male Student No. 1. Adam." Mr. Finch says.

A tall guy with short brown hair gets up and takes a bag. He glares at the guards and walks away.

Soon one by one a student gets called. "Female Student No. 14. Andrea." Mr. Finch calls. Andrea gets up and takes a bag. She knows she needs to find Clair because she was right after her. So Andrea runs off. Then Mr. Finch calls everyone else's names.

"Male Student No. 20. Preston." Preston gets up and takes a bag. Then he leaves.

Finally Mr. Finch has two students left. "Female Student No. 25 Alexis and Male Student No. 25 Zeke. Here's your bags." Mr. Finch says. Both the students get up and take their bags. Then they leave.

Mr. Finch looks at the main guard.

"All students left and all of them are alive." the main guard says.

"Good William. Let this year's Battle Royale begin." Mr. Finch says as he sits down at his chair with cameras all over the place and watches the screen.

**50 Students remain**

List of students

Males:

M1: Adam

M2: Justin

M3: Zak

M4: David

M5: Eli

M6: Josh

M7: Dan

M8: Geoff

M9: Mike

M10: Kalvin

M11: Chris

M12: Gabe

M13: Joe

M14: Brandon

M15: Matt

M16: Jeremy

M17: Alex

M18: Tyler

M19: Tom

M20: Preston

M21: Aaron

M22: Hunter

M23: James

M24: Jordan

M25: Zeke

Females:

F1: Sylvia

F2: Megan

F3: Katrina

F4: Courtney

F5: Kaitlyn

F6: Beth

F7: Shelby

F8: Molly

F9: Sage

F10: Kayla

F11: Emily

F12: Tori

F13: Clair

F14: Andrea

F15: Alice

F16: Becca

F17: Brittany

F18: Erika

F19: Haley

F20: Natalie

F21: Michelle

F22: Heather

F23: Bailey

F24: Kelly

F25: Alexis


	2. Chapter 2

Megan (Female Student No. 2) walks around the area.

"I see that there are a bunch of houses over there. Maybe I could hide in one of them." Megan thinks.

Megan walks to the nearest house and walks in. She see's that there is a bathroom. She walks into the bathroom and locks the door behind her. Then she opens her bag. When she looks inside she see's a map. Two water bottles, a loaf of bread, a map, and for her weapon a dagger.

"I can't believe that this is true. How am I going to kill someone." Megan thinks.

Then she hears three knocks on the door. "Megan? It's me. Tori. Are you in there?" asks a voice.

"Oh my god. Tori!" Megan says.

Megan opens the door to find Tori standing there.

"Tori! Megan says as she hugs Tori. Tori hugs back.

"I can't believe this is happening." Megan says.

"Me too. At least we can stick together." Tori says.

"Yeah." Megan says.

"What's your weapon?" Tori asks.

"A dagger. What about you?" Megan asks.

"A knife." Tori says.

"Lets find a bedroom to relax in." Megan says.

"Yeah. Lets go." Tori says.

They both search the house for a new place to relax.

Male Student No. 8 Geoff walks around. Geoff has short brown hair with brown eyes. He is tall and is really built for his age.

'I think I could kill someone. I'm better than everyone here.' Geoff thinks.

He knows that he has a gun with him. He also knows that he has three round with it. He knows how to shoot because he is a hunter at home so he can shoot any time of gun.

'I think I can kill anyone here. Let me think. I'll try to kill the next person I see.' Geoff thinks.

Geoff walks around for a little bit and finds Female Student No. 21 Michelle. Michelle is a short big girl with short blonde hair. Geoff walks up to her and grabs her arm.

"AHH!" Michelle screams.

"Don't worry. It's just me." Geoff says.

"Oh good. I thought you were someone creepy like James or Jeremy." Michelle says.

"Yeah. So hey. Lets be in a group." Geoff says.

"Ok. Sure." Michelle says.

"Lead the way." Geoff says.

Michelle picks a direction and leads the way. Geoff gets his gun and points at Michelle.

"You know Geoff. You always were a good…." Before Michelle could finish her sentence Geoff pulls the trigger of his gun and the bullet blasts through Michelle's skull killing her instantly. Her body falls to the ground and she slams on the ground.

"I know I'm a good person." Geoff says. Geoff goes through her bag and finds water, food, a map, and another gun. He takes her bag and runs off.

Andrea found Clair a while back and they have been walking around talking about this event.

"I don't know what to do. I don't think that anyone in our class could kill someone." Andrea says.

"Yeah. Me too. The only one I would be concerned about would be Geoff or James." Clair says.

"Yeah. They always scared me." Andrea says.

"Yeah." Clair agrees. It's not long before they hear a gun shot. Andrea and Clair look at each other in fear.

"What was that?" Clair says.

"Quit. Run into that small store." Andrea commands. They both run into the small store and hide behind the counter. They wait about ten minutes before getting up.

"Who ever it was is gone now." Clair says.

"Yeah." Andrea says as the both get up.

"Lets just stay in here for awhile." Clair says.

"Yeah. I would like that." Andrea says.

They both hide behind the counter and sit there and lay down and think about what is going on with them and with this whole set up.

Sage (Female Student No. 9) checks her bag and finds a nice sickle. She admires the blade and rubs her hand on the blade slow so she doesn't cut herself. She looks at the blade. 'Ok. This school has treated me like shit for too long. It's time for my revenge.' Sage thinks.

She starts to hear some talking. She looks over and see's Female Student No. 23 Bailey and Male Student No. 23 James sitting down on a bench talking. She never liked them. They both made fun of her and called her a slut and a whore. She smiles and hides her weapon in her bag and walks over to them with a smile.

"What do you want?" James asks.

"We like don't like sluts." Bailey says.

"I know. And I don't like you either." Sage says. Then Sage quickly rips her sickle out and cuts Bailey's throat. Bailey grabs her throat and she falls over off the bench chocking. James runs to her and tries to hold her up but soon Bailey dies from blood loss.

James, covered in blood, looks up at Sage. "What the hell did you do. You killed her. You bitch." James says as he charges at Sage. Sage just points her sickle at James and the sickle goes right through his chest. James looks down then at Sage.

"You..you bitch." James says as Sage rips out her sickle. James falls on the ground and dies.

"Paybacks a bitch. I'm the bitch who brings on the payback." Sage says. She searches through Bailey's and James's bag. In both she takes the food and water. She takes Bailey's dagger and James's gun. She puts them in her bag and stands up. She looks at James and Bailey's bodies.

"You guys always thought you were the best. But I guess I came on top this time." Sage says. Then she leaves the area thinking that she is victorious.

**47 Students Remain**

List of students

**Alive:**

Males

M1: Adam

M2: Justin

M3: Zak

M4: David

M5: Eli

M6: Josh

M7: Dan

M8: Geoff

M9: Mike

M10: Kalvin

M11: Chris

M12: Gabe

M13: Joe

M14: Brandon

M15: Matt

M16: Jeremy

M17: Alex

M18: Tyler

M19: Tom

M20: Preston

M21: Aaron

M22: Hunter

M24: Jordan

M25: Zeke

Females

F1: Sylvia

F2: Megan

F3: Katrina

F4: Courtney

F5: Kaitlyn

F6: Beth

F7: Shelby

F8: Molly

F9: Sage

F10: Kayla

F11: Emily

F12: Tori

F13: Clair

F14: Andrea

F15: Alice

F16: Becca

F17: Brittany

F18: Erika

F19: Haley

F20: Natalie

F22: Heather

F24: Kelly

F25: Alexis

**Dead:**

Males

M23: James

Females

F21: Michelle

F23: Bailey


End file.
